1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that enables persons of limited mobility to wash and wipe their perineal areas, in order to meet basic needs of hygiene and comfort, and to avoid medical complications such as skin rashes and infections. Examples of persons with limited mobility include arthritic patients, who may experience difficulties in reaching or squeezing with their hands, or in performing wiping motions; bed-confined patients, for whom reaching or cleaning their perineal areas may be difficult because of surgeries, accidents, or other medical conditions; mutilated patients; and overweight persons, whose physical sizes may make it difficult or impossible to reach and clean their genital and anal areas. These users need a device that can be employed safely and conveniently, without concerns about contacts with unsanitary areas or about uncontrolled flow of cleaning liquid during use.
Care providers also need a device that will make patients of limited mobility as self-supporting as possible, that can be easily stored and assembled at the time of use, that can be employed effectively and as contact-free as possible, and that does not require costly and time-consuming sterilization procedures. With the graying of our population, the need for auxiliary cleaning devices is expected to increase significantly over time.
The present invention achieves cleaning of the perineum through a directed stream of liquid droplets that is sprayed through calibrated nozzle holes. The perineal area is successively wiped with a paper or fabric tissue that is gripped, securely held, and eventually released by a tissue holder, which is part of this cleaning device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cleaning of the perineum not only satisfies a basic desire for hygiene and for comfort, but also meets a basic health requirement by preventing adverse skin reactions and the spreading of infections. Different devices are available today that provide either a stream of cleaning liquid to the perineum, or that, alternatively, hold and extend the reach of cleaning tissue, but no device achieves both functions simultaneously and effectively.
In addition, existing devices are generally larger than the present invention, exhibit more complex mechanical features, and are designed to be reusable, requiring repeated sterilizations. Moreover, such devices usually require the exertion of pressure (for instance, to push a start button) beyond the level of comfort, or even beyond the physical capability, of certain users, such as users with arthritic joints.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,540, issued to Lovitt on May 24, 1992, discloses a re-usable hand-held bidet with a spray function, activated by a pump, either mechanical or electric, and without a hygienic tissue holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,364, issued to Cabrera on Jan. 3, 1995, discloses a portable toilet assembly that includes a bidet-like washing device. Such device is mounted on the portable toilet assembly and is not hand-held nor disposable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,167, issued to Borod on Apr. 25, 1995, discloses a re-usable hygienic spray bottle that dispenses liquid through a L-shaped spray tube and that is pressurized by a pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,858,010, issued to Berry on Jan. 12, 1999, discloses a personal washing device for douching the female pelvic or genital areas. Such device exhibits two different configurations of the washing head, but neither appears suitably configured for the anal area nor for male patients, and does not include a tissue holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,895, issued to Ota on Feb. 2, 1999, discloses a hand-held body washer with a retractable nozzle. This device includes a pump which is housed in a separate container and which is attached to the liquid reservoir, is re-usable, and does not include a cleaning tissue holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,154, issued to Blair on Nov. 14, 2000, discloses a hygienic tissue or fabric holder for reaching and wiping body parts. Such device is reusable and involves a complex design, requiring a level of dexterity that may be uncomfortable or impossible for arthritic patients.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,366, issued to Tani on Feb. 20, 2001, discloses a disposable liquid container made of plastic film, which is connected to a tube and a spray nozzle. A liquid stream is generated by squeezing the liquid container with a movement that may be difficult or impossible for arthritic or bed-confined patients.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,516, issued to Saatjian on Aug. 7, 2001, discloses a device for removing human waste that is essentially a remotely-activated spoon with a cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,716, issued to Thornton on Aug. 14, 2001, disclosed a re-usable device for wiping body parts, activated by pushing a button that opens a pair of longitudinal jaws and that grips the cleaning tissue.
Other prior art discloses mechanical devices that prevent leakage or backflow in hygienic spray bottles.
Japanese Patent 09-028611, issued to Shibagaki Kazuyuki on Jul. 13, 1995, discloses a valve that controls the flow of liquid from a spray bottle to the discharge tube.
Japanese Patent 09-238865, issued by Chugenji Hiroshi on Sep. 16, 1997, discloses a hygienic cleaning bottle with a retractable nozzle, out of which water leakage is prevented during transport by sealing the bottle cap with the nozzle tip, when pushed in the retracted position.